


I Like My Clothes On You

by Elswherefumbling



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Coda, David's pants make sense for once, Episode 6.03; Patrick likes David in his clothes, M/M, Patrick is too needy to make it home, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elswherefumbling/pseuds/Elswherefumbling
Summary: Patrick likes David in his clothes.  Really likes him in them.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 34
Kudos: 144





	I Like My Clothes On You

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday my brain was on overload from the new episodes and new content. And my brain needed to let it out.
> 
> So, here's a coda to episode 6.03 wherein David wears Patrick's clothes. 
> 
> Thank you to my squad and the rose buddies for the content and conversations.

“Patrick’s here,” Stevie hollered from her closet.

When Stevie called David with an “emergency” he had decided to walk over since it meant he could stop and pick up a cup of coffee on the way. That turned out to be a good decision on his part, as he was now a bottle of wine in and not in a condition to drive. 

David opened the door to his smiling fiance. “Hi David….” Patrick's words trailed and transformed into a soft exhale. David’s breath hitched as he watched Patrick’s roaming eyes darken and his stance shift slightly, and, _oh! Okay._ So, maybe this clothing choice wasn’t completely for nothing.

“See you later, Stevie,” David yelled over his shoulder, closing the door behind him. 

Alone in the hallway, Patrick crowded into David’s space. “David,” Patrick purred--his breath hot against David’s jaw as his arms found their way around David’s waist, “These are my clothes.” Patrick’s hands splayed on David’s back pulling David closer. The sweaters David normally wore obstructed the feel of Patrick; now, the warmth and strength radiating from Patrick's hands through his dress shirt were new and exhilarating. David inhaled sharply, nostrils flared, reeling at the sparks of electricity on his skin when Patrick flexed and dug his strong fingers into David's lower back. 

“Mmhmm, they are. Do you like?” David smirked as he brought his arms up to rest on Patrick’s shoulders, toying with the short hair at the nape of Patrick’s neck. 

“What do you think?” Patrick slid his hand into the back pocket of his own jeans molded to David’s ass. He squeezed, tugging David in until there was no space between them. _Oh, this is nice,_ David mused. He could feel the hard planes of Patrick’s chest pressed up against him in a way that had been impossible under his usual layers of cotton, leather and wool. The thrill of Patrick being right there, so close that he could feel him, melt under his heat, but still separated by the few millimeters of fabric sent a shiver through David. Patrick's heartbeat thudded forcefully against David's chest, and the realization that Patrick was having a mirrored reaction to this habiliment change-up made David's cock twitch in Patrick's jeans. 

Patrick rocked against him. David groaned and tightened his grip on Patrick’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Patrick surged into it, forcing his tongue into David’s mouth. Helpless to do anything else, David opened, offering himself up for Patrick take, and take. This sweet man overcome by want at the sight of David in his clothes. David opened his mouth wider, meeting Patrick’s greedy tongue with his own. Twisting and tasting. Patrick took David’s lower lip between his teeth and growled. He fucking growled. The heady sound combined with the movements of Patrick’s tongue and rolling hips sent heat flooding through David’s body, pooling at his ever more interested dick.

Still, David had resolved years ago to give up hasty blow jobs in dingy hallways. And they hadn't even moved more than 4 feet from Stevie's door. She was probably listening on the other side so she could give him shit later. _No. Nope._ This was bordering on incorrect in a dozen different ways. David pushed Patrick away, “Patrick. Home please.”

Patrick rubbed the back of his neck, and gazed up at David, his eyes hooded with lust. David offered up a silent prayer, grateful that home was no longer a 20 minute subway ride away, because the undeniable need on Patrick's face was threatening to crack his resolve wide open. Because Patrick looked fucking feral. Like he couldn’t wait to take David apart at the very first opportunity. 

The tip of Patrick's tongue flicked between his lips. With his eyes locked on David's, and a firm grip on his hips, Patrick walked David backward, until cold cinder block pressed into his shoulder blades. Patrick lifted his hands to the wall on either side of David's head, palms flat, fingers spread wide, bracketing David in and making retreat impossible. But Patrick kept advancing. Each step sent sparks up David's spine in anticipation, until their bodies were molded together hip to chest. Then Patrick slowly leaned in to taste the sensitive soft spot under David's ear.

David felt surrounded. The cinder block at this back, caged in on his other three sides by Patrick. So much Patrick. David was sure he would melt to the floor if Patrick's body wasn't pinning him in place. Patrick ground his hips against David. David moaned low at the friction against his hardening cock.

Without warning, Patrick pulled away and grabbed David’s hand. _Oh God,_ David registered, Patrick wanted him so badly he was shaking already. David stumbled as Patrick marched them towards the stairs. 

“The elevator…” David trailed off. 

“Keep up, David,” Patrick commanded. And David swooned. This side of Patrick made David’s heart flutter. When they first started dating, David had thought Patrick would be the same in the bedroom as he was outside of it: rational, calm, patient. And he could be. But over time Patrick had started to allow himself to let go of that steady veneer when they were alone. David coaxed it on. Willing to succumb to whatever Patrick wanted in these moments. If Patrick needed, David gave. And right now, it was obvious that Patrick really fucking needed. 

David slid into the passenger seat and clicked his seat belt closed. He glanced at Patrick, taking in his swollen kissed-out lips and the erection straining against his jeans. David shifted in his seat, rearranging his own pants to ease the tightness. Patrick put the car in drive and pulled away from the curb. 

Patrick reached over and laid his palm on the bulge in David’s pants. Fucking hell. David wasn't going to last two seconds when they got home if Patrick palmed him the whole car ride there. Plus, they really were in public now for chrissake. David gave his hand a gentle squeeze then lifted it to move it somewhere less sensitive. With a sharp flick of his wrist Patrick shook him off. Patrick's hand dropped onto its intended target; immediately making short work of David's belt buckle and fly. 

"Patrick!" David shrieked. 

Patrick kept his gaze on the road in front of them, “David. It takes me a map and a compass to get into some of your pants. If you don’t think I’m going to take full advantage of knowing how these actually work, you are kidding yourself.” 

“But, Patrick. People can see…" _Gasp._ Patrick’s hand slid inside David’s jeans and cupped David’s cock. David glanced at Patrick’s other hand clenching and unclenching around the steering wheel, his thumb tapping away a steady rhythm on the hard plastic. Patrick’s face still turned straight ahead looking out the windshield, not at all betraying his obvious desire as he began to stroke David’s length. 

“David. It is dark. We will be home soon, so….actually, you know what? Fuck it.” Patrick steered the car around a corner and put it in park. “Back seat, David.” 

“Patrick,” David half-warned, half-pleaded. As much as he couldn’t wait for his fiance to rip off these clothes and have his way with him they really were so close to home. Which meant a bed. Or at least a couch. David was about to voice his thoughts when he realized Patrick had undone his own pants and was stroking his hard length. David's mouth watered as he watched Patrick’s thumb slide through the slick precome and swirl it around the head of his cock. 

“I want you David. Now. Need you buried in me so deep.” David’s eyes widened at Patrick’s declaration; his pulse thrummed in his ears. Fuck. He felt wetness bead on the tip of his own cock as he took in the sight of his gorgeous fiance. Hard and leaking and wanting. David started to clamber over the console. Once he got one leg over, and then the other, before he could turn to sit down, he felt Patrick reach into the waistband of his jeans and tug them and his boxer briefs down to his thighs, exposing his ass to the cool night air. 

“Oh God, David. Do you know what you do to me?” Patrick moaned. Patrick planted a kiss on the back of David’s thigh. Before David could object to this even more vulnerable position in a car that didn’t even have tinted windows, he felt Patrick’s hands on his ass cheeks spreading him open. And then Patrick’s tongue. 

“Oh fuck,” David muttered. Patrick flattened his tongue and licked a stripe from David’s balls to his hole. David’s knees buckled at the unexpected sensation, and he fell forward landing with his hands on the backseat. Patrick surged up, nosing into David’s crack. He licked around David’s rim. David’s heartbeat ratcheted up yet another notch, and he felt his balls start to tighten. 

Patrick suddenly pulled back and smacked his ass. Hard. “I said, back seat, David.” David heard the click of the glove box opening and closing behind him as he maneuvered to sit in the backseat. And then Patrick was there. Climbing into the back seat with him like some sexed-up Spiderman, and David grinned. This was his Patrick. His fiance. David’s heart fluttered as his cock grew impossibly harder. 

Patrick landed in David’s lap. He dove into him, molding his lips to David’s with a sloppy kiss. Their teeth clashed. Their mouths moved in a rhythm as their tongues danced. David moved with the kiss as Patrick leaned into him, the weight of Patrick's chest pushing David down into the nylon of the backseat until he was laying down as much as he could. One knee bent and the other foot on the floor. It was uncomfortable. But Patrick was on top of him. Making his skin burn. Making his pulse race, and it was good. More than good. It was glorious. David was letting himself melt into the kiss and the sensation of Patrick rocking against him when Patrick abruptly sat up, straddling David’s hips. 

David whimpered at the look on Patrick’s face. He looked out of control and dangerous. Patrick’s eyes flickered to David’s and then down to David’s shirt. Patrick ran his hands down the planes of David’s chest, and then, before David could register what was happening, Patrick grabbed the fabric on either side of the blue oxford buttons and pulled. Buttons flew as Patrick's forearms flexed and he flung the shirt open. David keened as the cold air hit his chest. 

“Patrick! Your shirt!” 

“It’s just a blue shirt, David. I can get another one.” 

And then Patrick was on him again. Patrick leaned down and took one smooth nipple in his mouth, coaxing it to a taught peak. David arched against him, bringing himself deeper into Patrick’s mouth, rubbing his aching cock against the rough denim still covering Patrick’s ass. David moaned low and deep. Patrick rose up to swallow the noise with another kiss. 

Patrick nibbled along the underside of David’s jaw. David heard the click of a cap opening, and then felt Patrick’s hips lift off him slightly. “David, I need. I need.” Patrick whined as he lowered his jeans and stepped out of them. Patrick licked the shell of David’s ear. 

And then Patrick sat up on David’s thighs. He poured some lube into his hand and reached for David’s leaking cock. David swatted his hand away. “I’ve got that, baby. You get yourself ready for me, okay?” David felt his pulse quicken even faster watching Patrick’s eyes flutter closed as he began to rock on his own two fingers. The sounds of Patrick panting filled the otherwise quiet car. His cock dripping a steady stream of precome onto David’s belly. 

“David.” Patrick said, low, and deep and dark, sending yet another tingle up David’s spine. 

“Come here. I’ve got you.” David promised. David maneuvered Patrick by the hips until he was lined up with his swollen cock. Patrick’s firm hand grabbed his dick to help as a guide. Patrick sank down until David was completely encased inside his tight hole. 

“Fuck, David. You feel so good.” Patrick began to move. “Look so good,” Patrick babbled. David poured some lube into his hand and took hold of Patrick’s cock. “That tight ass in my jeans.” Patrick lifted up and sank down, finding a rhythm. “Your chest. I could see your chest in my shirt.” David held his hands tightly around Patrick’s hard shaft, letting Patrick fuck into his fists. “And your shoulders.” Patrick’s movements grew faster and faster, rocking back onto David’s cock, fucking into David’s hands. His voice shook and his panting grew louder. “Fuck David. Oh. Fuck.” Patrick shouted. He braced his hands on David’s shoulders. His hips stuttered as he came. And came. And came. All over David’s bare chest.

And that was it for David. He grabbed Patrick by the hips so hard he was sure he left bruises. Held him in place as he thrust up into Patrick’s willing body. Pounded into his fiance over and over and over. Until he felt the familiar tightness begin in his calves, move up through his thighs, settle low in his belly, tightening his balls until his own orgasm overtook him and his stomach muscles clenched as he unloaded into Patrick’s tightness, leaving him a boneless quivering mess. 

David snaked a hand around the back of Patrick’s neck, pulling him in for a long, kiss. Slow this time. Lingering. Savoring their connection while their pulses returned to normal and their breathing calmed. 

David’s arms came up around Patrick to hold him close as Patrick rested his head into the crook of David’s neck. And David was grateful for fogged up windows that hopefully shielded them from any passersby. 

Until Patrick finally sat up and pulled his pants back on. “We should get home,” he smirked. David smiled his crooked smile and tucked himself back into his own jeans. They climbed back into the front seat. David took Patrick’s hand. “Drive, Patrick.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm adding a late thank you to 8jodaiko. While I posted this fic unseen and unbetaed, 8jodaiko took the time on their read to help me find some grammatical/spelling errors. And that deserves acknowledgement.


End file.
